The Jason Greywar Chronicles
by goten22
Summary: "I wasn't always like this. There was a time, long ago, when I actually felt happiness. Currently that same emotion eludes me. It's just an idea now, as well as memories of a better time." This is the story of a wizard trying to find his place in a world that no longer has use for him. Follow him as he attempts to mend relationships and create new ones! Rated M; All OC
1. Prologue

_"I wasn't always like this. There was a time, long ago, when I actually felt happiness. Currently that same emotion eludes me. It's just an idea now, as well as memories of a better time."_

**Hello one and all, and welcome to The Chronicles of Jason Greywar. This a story set in the fictional Fairy Tail universe, created by Hiro Mashima (disclaimer notice). This story is actually set 200 years after Natsu's era, and follows the journey of a young man who has lost his purpose in life, and struggles everyday to find a reason to continue. It's dark, so if you're not into that I understand and you may take your leave. There will be light hearted moments.**

**Anyway, enough blabber. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Jason Greywar. I am twenty-three years old. I am also an orphan. My mother died when I was seven, murdered by my crime boss father. For the first seven years of my miserable life, I had actually lived in happiness with someone I grew to love. My mother meant everything to me.

Unfortunately, my father found out about my existence. See, my parents were never happily married, far from it. My father, Taiyu Tag, was the infamous leader of the Gredian Mafia in the county of Greed, located within the country of Sin. Twenty-four years ago, this man invaded my home town of Shame Village, where his gang of mobsters slaughtered many of the townsfolk. In fact, there was only one survivor, and her life wasn't spared intentionally.

The survivor's name was Jessica Greywar, my mother. Taiyu Tag had found himself captivated by her beauty, and therefore decided he would have a little fun with her before he finished his arbitrary killing spree. I won't go into detail on what happened next, but the result was the worst thing that could ever happen, my birth.

My mother had been able to escape from Taiyu as soon as he was finished with her. She was always a fighter.

Nine months after this incident, I was born. Like I said, the next seven years were the best of my life. My mother and I didn't have much, but all we needed was each other. Love got me through each and every day, despite our poor conditions.

We lived on the outskirts of the Pergrande Kingdom, just passed the border of Sin, where we spent every night sleeping in a small shelter that was really only meant for a single inhabitant. Still, as long as I had my mother, I had the world.

But nothing is meant to last. One fateful day, a mobster slammed the door to our home open. At this point, the Grecian Mafia had grown very large and controlled a majority of the underground Lost Arts trade in Sin. Taiyu Tag had eyes and ears everywhere.

This is how my father learned of my existence. The result of his newfound knowledge was what changed my life forever. My father wanted possession of me so that he could groom me into being his successor. However, when he forced his way into our home, he was disappointed to see that his son was a sensitive, frail, and weak little boy who solely relied upon love to make it through each day.

His disappointment quickly turned into anger, and he yanked my arm, pulling me alongside him as he tried to take me away. My mother, with tears streaming down her face, lunged at the crime lord to save me. I wish she hadn't.

Taiyu immediately ordered his goons to kill her. The last I saw of my mother was a bloody corpse. I couldn't even cry from the sight. I just stared at her in shock and disbelief. I wanted to believe that I was just having a bad nightmare. To his day I still wish to believe my entire existence is just a nightmare. I'm not that lucky.

With my mother gone, Taiyu was able to drag me away without resistance. Well, that's what was supposed to happen. From out of the sky, a bright light shot down, and then began to slam into each and every one of the mobsters. Finally, the light headed towards my direction, swooping down and snatching me up like an angel.

My savior was no angel, however. He was an old hermit named Yas Fernandes, but I knew him as Master Yas. He was a descendent of Jellal Fernandes, the creator of Crime Sorciere and at one point in time considered one of the greatest wizards on the planet. Of course, at the time, I didn't know any of this. I didn't even know magic existed.

The old man took me to his temple at the top of Mount Myar in the outskirts of the Pergrande Kingdom. It was there that I met six-year old Nicolaus Flux and eight year old Riker Dracon. These two would later become the closest thing I've ever had to brothers.

Master Yas was far past his physical prime, but he had a lot to teach us about magic. Each one of us were able to learn a form of Heavenly Magic through Master Yas' teachings. Truth be told, I may have been able to find solace in having a new family in those times if not for my intense obsession with becoming strong enough to exterminate my father and his mafia.

But again, I was never meant to be happy. After nine years of tough training with a wizard who was once a Wizard Saint, I was ready to find, and kill my father. To be honest I was prepared to leave my new family without warning, but I never ended up getting the chance.

My father found me before I found him. Once again, the door to my home was broken down by mobsters, but something was different this time. From the get go, I could feel that something about my opponents was off. Master Yas, Nick, Riker and I fought off and defeated most of the mobsters with relative ease, when, suddenly, they began to use magic.

Apparently, they had used their control over the underground Lost Arts trade in Sin to power themselves up. I was only sixteen at the time, but I was still able to defend myself from the inexperienced wizards.

Then, he appeared. His long, grim face was something. I could never forget. He put one hand up, signaling from his goons to halt. He slowly approached me, while my new family jumped in front of me to defend me from whatever he was about to do.

Unfazed, my father kept walking forward. Following his lead, I walked passed my master and brothers, moving them aside as I prepared to meet the target of my hatred that had been held within my being for the past nine years halfway.

When our faces were only inches apart, he finally made a move. He cracked a smile. It flared my rage, but I was able to hold back just enough so that he could speak.

He told me that he was no longer disappointed in me, that I had grown into a man that could finally succeed him. In return, I told him I wanted nothing more than to end his life with my own hands.

I charged at him, but that's when he revealed that he had learned a form of magic so powerful, it could change the very laws of the universe. In a demonstration of this magic, he destroyed the entire temple in one spell, and with that same spell, he had defeated me.

For the second time in my life, I was saved by Master Yas. The old hermit fought my father so that Riker, Nick and I could escape. We ended up getting away, never to find out what fate our master had met.

The three of us had moved farther inside the borders of the Pergrande Kingdom, where my father would no longer be able to reach us. We learned quickly that Taiyu Tag overwhelmed Master Yas, but with no way of reaching us without alerting the Pergrande Kingdom powerful military, my father returned to Sin. He didn't want the trouble of going to war with the most powerful country in Ishgar over little ole' me.

My encounter with my father had only further fueled my obsession to kill him. After my brothers and I built a shelter for ourselves, I quickly began formulating a plan to defeat my father.

The first step of this plan was getting involved in the crime world in Sin. Everyday, unbeknownst to Nick and Riker, I would travel to Sin, my identity hidden by a hooded cloak, where I would inquire different people about book teaching Lost Magic. Eventually, I found a man who said he could get me such a book, for the right price.

After a good session of torture, the man finally agreed to give me the item without charge. This book would become my new obsession for two years, and would begin the downward spiral of my life that has lead me to where I am today.

The book that I had acquired taught me the art of Chaos magic, the same magic that my father had learned. The nature of this magic was very unstable, but it was immensely powerful. Its use was dangerous, but the only purpose of my life was to kill my father, I didn't care what happened to me after that.

After the two years went by, I was finally ready to exact my revenge. Pleading with me not to go down the dark road of vengeance, both Nick and Riker made it clear that the only way I would be able to go kill my father was to get passed them first.

With my newfound abilities, I was able to defeat my brothers, whose hearts were not in the fight. I left them heartbroken, devastated by my betrayal. They couldn't believe that such a miserable thing like revenge would cause me to go far enough as to hurt the only people that meant anything to me anymore. They just didn't understand.

And so, acquiring a plain, red mask, I set on to Sin once more, where I would become the masked vigilante known Crimson Angel. Gangsters in Sin would wet their pants at the mere whisper of my name, as I had gained a reputation for ruthless killing of any mobster without bias.

The Gredian mafia was broken down after less than a year of my pursuit. My father had become enraged, obsessed with finding Crimson Angel and making him pay. On my nineteenth birthday, I decided to treat myself by paying daddy dearest a visit.

Finally, Taiyu Tag was able to come face to face with the biggest thorn in his side. He was excited to finally find Crimson Angel, confident that with his abilities, he would kill the masked vigilante.

I can't really describe the feeling I got from seeing the surprised look on his face when I countered his Chaos magic with my own Chaos magic. He was caught completely off guard. Being the much more experienced wizard, it was no effort for me to defeat him and knock him on his ass.

As he lay beaten on the floor, I walked over to him. The look in his eyes screamed of terror, and I reveled in it. It gave me sick delight to watch him squirm. As he pathetically begged for his life, I took off my mask, wanting him to know that I was the one that would take his existence from him.

Upon seeing my face, he began to laugh maniacally. He started shouting about how I was a killer just like him, and that we would make a perfect team together. My only response was, "You don't get any last words," as I pierced his heart with my Heavenly Projectile Magic.

That's the story of how I became an orphan. That was five years ago. I've lost all connection to Nick and Riker, they don't acknowledge me as their brother anymore. In fact, the last time I talked to either of them was when I betrayed them.

I don't really have a purpose in life anymore, I just continue to will myself through every day. Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't just have been better if my father had managed to defeat me.

Since four years ago, I've been living in the country of Fiore. I work for an independent guild named Crime Sorciere, the guild of my master's ancestor. I've had a special eye on a guild named Fairy Tail. They say that Master Yas was once a part of this guild.

Anyway, I've told you my past. Now it's time to focus on the present. I have just recently heard about a job request by a Wizard Saint, the ninth ranked Saint. Normally, this would be of no concern to me. The only thing is, this Wizard Saint is famous for being one of the three protégés of the legendary wizard, Yas Fernandes. His name is Nicolaus Flux.

* * *

**And so, that concludes our prologue. I hope to have a new chapter in at least twice a week, my ultimate goal being every 3 days, but I can't promise this. If you liked what you've read so far, even though it was short and there wasn't much substance, leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys think! Cya in three days!**


	2. Nicolaus Flux

**Hey everyone, our story finally begins. Unlike the prologue chapter, the rest of the story will be done in third person point of view. This might be confusing, so I'm sorry about that, but I felt it was better to do Jason's memories from his own point of view. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nicolaus Flux**

As the sun was only just beginning to rise, a young man had risen from his small bed, peeling his back off the mattress as he attempted to shake off his morning drowsiness. As he pulled himself up, his detailed muscular physique was shown fully, his triceps flexing as he kept up his body weight in the awkward position in which he sat. Lifting one arm, he brought his hand to his crimson eyes, simultaneously using his thumb and index finger to rub his sleepiness away.

He pulled his thin blanket off, revealing his mostly nude body as his only piece of clothing was his boxers. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, the man threw his feet off his bed and onto the floor, standing up to begin his day. He walked over to his kitchen, located in the same room as his bed, since his studio wasn't much larger than a single bedroom.

He would go through the daily routine of cooking himself breakfast, typically just some hard-boiled eggs and water. As per usual, he would devour the large quantity of eggs, about a dozen, in a few minutes, downing an entire jug of water along with it. Licking his lips as he finished his meal in no time at all, the man was satisfied to leave his studio apartment after throwing on a random assortment of clothes, wearing a cloak over it all to complete the look. Today was a big day, after all, and he didn't want to be late.

Today was the day he would meet the employer of his next job, a retrieval mission designed to obtain a family heirloom of the employer. The employer was more than capable of retrieving the family heirloom on his own, given that he was a Wizard Saint, but simple had no time in between meetings and other important duties. However, the young man was available and itching to take the job, regardless of the fact that he worked for an independent guild.

See, even thought he was a wizard of Crime Sorciére, he was one of the few mages that would be able to retrieve the employer's item. The mission was deemed a SSS class quest, one that would be difficult for any wizard that wasn't a Saint. The reason for this was that a Dark Guild in the county of Pergrande Kingdom had apparently come under possession of the employer's item, which was supposed to have been lost several years prior in a battle that had destroyed much of the employer's old home. The employer caught wind of this, and immediately sent a request for any capable wizard to retrieve the item for a hefty sum.

The Dark Guild was quite powerful, being from a country that had once been notorious for trading Lost and Black Magic. This country was, of course, Sin. The young Crime Sorciére wizard had a connection to that same country, and so this mission was a little bit more important to him than a regular mission.

In fact, for several more reason, this was the most important job he had ever accepted. The item that he was meant to retrieve was a family heirloom to him too, as it had once belonged to his mentor, Master Yas. It was a powerful magical item said to hold Yas' magical power within it.

This was not all, however, as the employer of the mission was the most important aspect of the job for the independent guild wizard. The Wizard Saint was none other than his adoptive brother, named Nicolaus Flux. He had not seen or heard from the man for five years, ever since he had left both him and their other adoptive brother for his own personal vendetta against his late father. Ever since then, he had been disowned by his adopted family, outcast as a traitor. This job would be the perfect opportunity to begin his quest to seek redemption for his past mistakes, as well as to honor the memory of the man he had come to see as a real father figure, the same man who had raised him and taught him magic so that he was able to live today.

This young wizard's name is Jason Greywar. He is one of the three protégés of the legendary Heavenly Magic mage, Yas Fernandes, at one time considered one of the top wizards in all of Ishgar. Unfortunately, he is known as "The Fallen Son" by those who have heard of his exploits, and is generally considered a disgrace to the name and house of his Master. His violent form of justice and wicked obsession with vengeance is famous throughout his home country of Sin. Meanwhile, his brothers had been busy creating a grand reputation for themselves in Fiore, both of them becoming Wizard Saints and doing honor to their late master's legacy.

With knowledge of his brothers' reputation, as well as his own, it was only a matter of time until the majority of the magic world had learned that Jason Greywar was not a respectable man. The only place he was able to find refuge was Crime Sorciére itself, and even there he was met with hostility by the other members, who could not bring themselves to believe that such a man could be reformed.

Nonetheless, the young wizard had hopped into his lacrima fueled vehicle, an all-terrain bike. Revving the motor, he sped off without even considering to put on a helmet, leaving a cloud of dirt in his wake. He traveled recklessly, with a complete disregard for traffic rules, swerving in between other vehicle and creating his own paths.

Though this method of driving was careless and even dangerous, it did help to make certain that Jason would arrive at his destination on time. He began to slow down as he gradually approached Magnolia, the town in which Nick had been living for the past five years. Apparently, before his involvement with the Wizard Saints, the ninth-ranked Saint had been a member of the local wizard guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Jason pulled up in front of an extravagant building, adorned with an orange banner coming down from just under a large, bronze bell. The banner had the ever popular insignia of Fairy Tail on it, colored in white.

"Fairy Tail, Master Yas' former guild. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it Nick ," Jason whispered under his breath. He jumped off his magic-powered bike, securing the stand so that it would stand upright without any need for someone to hold it up. Upon doing this, Jason then began to head towards the guildhall's large, wooden doors.

As he just began to slightly push the doors open, already his ears were filled with the commotion and ruckus that Fairy Tail had long been famous for causing. It seemed as if ever single person was shouting, either to someone else, or even to themselves. Some were fighting amongst themselves, despite the fact that they were all in the same guild.

Caught in the chaos of it all, Jason almost didn't notice that a wooden chair was flying his way…_almost_. Snapped out of his trance, Jason quickly pointed his finger like a gun towards the incoming item, emitting a circular light from his fingertip that obliterated the chair in an instant.

This action garnered the attention of the Fairy Tail mages, who all snapped their heads toward the newcomer's direction. Immediately, the hall was filled with whispers. Most of the wizards were fully aware of the identity of the wizard who stood before them, and all were questioning his surprise appearance.

That was until one man stood up from his chair, a wizard must older than the rest of the group. He was likely in his late forties or early fifties, and yet he seemed very fit for a man his age. He was tall and large in stature. He had wavy grey hair, and thick grey eyebrows. His short beard connected with his hair, outlining his chiseled jawline. His sharp nose made it seem as though he was one to look down on others, and yet his warm, emerald eyes betrayed this thought. He wore a long, beige trench coat, embellished with the symbol of the Wizard Saints on the back

This man was Felix Dreyar, guild master of Fiore's top guild. Like Nicolaus, he was a Wizard Saint, yet he was even higher ranked, taking the fifth spot on the list. His sudden movement towards Jason caused all the quiet chatter to cease, as his wizards were anxious to see how the newly arrived would be received. Once he was only a foot apart from the Crime Sorciére wizard, Felix began to speak.

"Jason Greywar, son of Yas Fernandes, what business do you have with Fairy Tail," the Wizard Saint demanded. Jason looked him in the eye, not intimidated by the man.

"I have come to see Nicolaus Flux, I have decided that I will accept his job as my own," Jason replied. Upon hearing this, Felix Dreyar raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised by the answer. A few gasps could be heard throughout the guild hall, giving away the fact that most of the wizards present were surprised by the statement.

"Is that so?" Felix inquired, pausing for a second. Then, out of nowhere, he began to laugh heartily, apparently amused by Jason's reply. He moved closer to Jason, only to clap him on the shoulder.

"Now are you sure that you really want to do that? You are aware of your own history with our Nick aren't you?" Felix asked, continuing to laugh. It was becoming apparent that the Fairy Tail guild master was not fully sober.

"I am aware. Until the end of my life I will be trying to atone for my actions, and I'm going to start today."

Felix laughed yet again, "Very well! Marissa, please go fetch Nick for this young man, I believe he is upstairs."

The young woman addressed as Marissa nodded, quickly heading for the stairs. A few minutes passed in silence, Felix analyzing Jason with a smile on his face while Jason simply eyed the floor. Finally, the silence broke with the sight of a glowing, yellow eagle launching itself at Jason. Jason, recognizing the threat, instantly jumped out of the way.

Instead of colliding with the floor where the target once stood, the eagle swooped upward, following Jason as he continued to evade impact. Finally, seeing no way he could escape from the yellow energy construct of an eagle, Jason decided to fire at it with his own magic, pointing his finger like a gun once more, his index finger lined up with his sight of the eagle.

Like before, a yellow light shot out of Jason's finger tip, directed towards the eagle. The collision of the two separate spells created a large dust cloud, as the unstable mixture of the two caused an explosive reaction.

"Jason," a voice spat. Jason looked up to find the creator of the eagle and source of the voice standing at the top of the staircase. It was none other than the man he had traveled to Magnolia to see, Nicolaus Flux. He was a pretty tall, slender figure. He had spiky blonde hair and wore a long, white cloak with the insignia of the Wizard Saints on the back. His blue eyes were piercing, staring into Jason's soul.

"Nick," Jason replied. Nick's eyes narrowed. He was evidently pissed.

"You have the audacity to stand before me? After what you did the last time we saw each other?"

Jason stood quiet, ashamed to respond.

"What makes you think I would ever allow you to take a mission like this?" Nick demanded.

"Nicolaus, you know just as much as I do that if Dark Wizard's are in possession of Yas' Heaven Staff, there aren't many people that can take them on,"

Nick grit his teeth. This was the first time he had seen Jason since Jason had battled with him and their other adoptive brother Riker, taking advantage of the fact that both of them had fought at half-strength, since they didn't wish to hurt Jason. Jason, on the other hand, had no trouble using his full power to take his brothers out, causing both of them to feel hurt and abandoned. They were all each other had after Yas' death, and yet it was so easy for Jason to leave them behind. Yet, despite all this, Jason had a point. He was one of the few available mages that could take back the Heaven Staff.

"Jason, you and I need to talk, privately," Nick stressed. Jason questioned the need for privacy, but nodded his head. Nick began to walk down, walking toward an empty room within the Fairy Tail guild hall. He stopped by the door, gesturing to Jason to enter first. Jason did as he was told, walking into the room before Nick. Nick followed him in, closing the door behind him.

Nick eyed Jason carefully. He had been awaiting this moment for years, playing out different scenarios of what he would do to Jason if he was to see him again in his head over the years. However, now that his brother was in front of him, he was motionless.

"Nick…I-"

Before Jason could finish, Nick threw a hard punch, slamming his fist into Jason's cheek, the impact of which threw Jason off his feet and onto his ass. Jason gently touched the area where he was hit, not making much of a reaction.

"The sick thing is, even though you left us heartbroken and defeated, I never gave up on you. I kept looking forward to the day all three of us would be reunited, a family once again. I can't help but still love you as my brother," Nick admitted, his eyes beginning to moisten as his emotions started to take over.

"Nicolaus…I'm sorry. There hasn't been a day in these last five years that I haven't thought of you and Riker. That's why it has to be me. I have to do this. I need to begin to admit my mistakes and begin on the path to correct them,"

"You'll never be able to change what's already been done, Jason,"

"I know, but I've been wandering the last five years, unsure of why I'm even alive. Honestly, I wish I'd been the one that my father murdered, instead of my mother, instead of Master Yas,"

Nick grabbed Jason's collar, pulling him up so that their faces were only separated by a few inches.

"They didn't give their lives up for you so you could wallow in self-pity. I've been watching you in all the time you've been in Fiore, out of sight and yet still close enough to see. I know you're making an effort Jason-"

"Then let me continue to make an effort, let me do this job for my brother," Jason interrupted. Nick hesitated for a moment, before finally letting go of Jason.

"I still haven't been able to understand you Jason, or what you did. Was it worth it? Was killing your father really worth leaving your family?"

"I know what I did wasn't right," Jason started, but quickly paused as a small spark lit in his eyes, "But I don't regret it. It had to be done. That man had to die,"

Nick sighed, realizing that after all those years; Jason had not changed in the slightest. He was still just as lost as the seven year old boy that Master Yas had brought in when Nick was only six.

"What a shame. Fine. Go to Sin and bring back Master Yas' Heaven Staff. The job falls on you," Nick said. He turned his back to Jason, preparing to walk out of the room when, suddenly, he felt Jason's hand grip his shoulder. Forcing Nick to face him, Jason pulled on the younger wizard's cloak, wrapping his arms around him in a forced hug.

Nick was caught completely off guard, not having expected Jason to do such a thing. As he was caught in the hug, memories of younger days came back to him.

He remembered the time that he and Jason had snuck out of Yas' temple, getting passed the mountainous region and traveling farther inland to reach a park Jason had apparently found while he had snuck out days prior. He was always doing things that got him in trouble, yet Nick couldn't help but follow Jason whenever he asked. This was only a short time after Jason had arrived at Yas' temple. When they arrived, they bolted towards the swings, and Jason let Nick get on while Jason pushed his younger brother, helping him get high up. A group of children had seen this, and approached the two brothers, demanding that they leave the swings since it belonged to them. Typical bullies. Nick immediately jumped off the swings, prepared to listen to the older boys and leave but Jason grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay. He was adamant in staying, challenging the group of older children to do something. Neither Nick or Jason had any control over their magic at the time, so nick was afraid that they were about to get really hurt, but Jason wouldn't budge. He stated that he had brought his little brother to a park so he could learn to have fun, like any six year old should be able to do, and if the bullies had a problem with that, they would have to take it up with him. The bullies tried to take it up with him, attacking Jason with their superior numbers, but Jason never gave in. He fought back and in the end, the older children ran home crying with a few new bruises. Jason himself was badly beaten, but he had kept fighting until the older children gave up. Nick's eyes were filled with admiration at the time, looking up to his new brother who had shown an amazing display of courage and perseverance. Ignoring his own pain, Jason smiled at Nick, encouraging him to get back on the swings. That day, the two had spent hours on the swings, until Master Yas finally found them. Jason took all the blame for the incident, and was punished accordingly. That was the day Nick found his new hero.

"When I get back, we'll have to catch up little brother," Jason whispered. Nick jumped a little, still ensnared in his brother's arms, as he was brought back from his memories.

Escaping the hug, Nick had to try hard to mask his embarrassment.

"Yeah well, don't die,"

Jason's lips curled ever so slightly, just barely making out a smile.

"If I could be killed, I would've died a long time ago,"

With that, Jason walked passed his brother, opening the door and exiting the room. While all the Fairy Tail mages stared at him, curious as to what was discussed in the room, Jason simply continued to walk until he was out off the guild hall. He hopped onto his motorcycle that was parked right outside the large structure, and began to drive away.

Next up, his birth country, Sin.

* * *

** And so the adventure begins. This story arc will be a short little mission in Sin that mostly displays Jason's power. As always I'll attempt to put out two chapters throughout the next week, but bare with me if I'm unable to. I have midterms and such. Thanks for reading, be sure to check out Chapter 2: Where Our Story Started.**


End file.
